Perseguida
by nurichany
Summary: Era la misma fecha de siempre, la misma hora, el mismo sueño... Jamás podría dejar de ver esa escena tan poco realista, aunque para ella lo fuera...


Y ahí estaba, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, luchando por su aldea, por proteger a la gente que amaba, en una guerra que jamás debió pertenecer a esa generación y que sin embargo por azares del destino los hacía estar dentro de esa justa.

Pero cuando un estruendoso grito se escuchó su mirada se llenó de pavor. Y ahí estaba la imagen que jamás habría deseado ver: Neji tirado con estacas atravesadas en su cuerpo, muerto.

Y esa palabra no dejaba de acechar su mente: muerto.

Logró escuchar como uno de sus compañeros de batalla decía: Neji ¿… murió?

Y después de ello no logró escuchar nada, no pudo ver que hacían los demás, ella era una kunoichi, su mejor amiga y lucharía, lo haría en su memoria.

Si sobrevivía o no, eso no lo sabría, pero lo único que le quedaba en la mente era: lucha, Tenten, lucha… porque Neji habría querido que lucharas…

Y lucho, lo hizo por él, en su honor, en su memoria. Y eso no bastó.

Después de que la guerra acabó, decidió que no podía ir a la fiesta en celebración, no podía asistir a festejar la muerte de su confidente, de su compañero, de su amigo.

Y se encerró en su casa, no respondió llamadas de nadie, ni siquiera le abrió la puerta a Lee, quien en un intento desesperado por salvarla de su tristeza tiró la puerta e intentó acercársele, pero ella hundida en la depresión le respondió con un mar de kunais, y así él optó por dejarle sola de nuevo.

Al funeral asistió, no mostró emoción alguna, pero no se fue de ahí en varios horas, inclusive después de que una gran tormenta corriera a la mayoría de los presentes, ella se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil, sin llorar, porque los ninjas no lloran.

Pero cuando quiso hablar, cuando al fin decidió que ya no podría más, se deshizo, y en un mar de lágrimas cayó al suelo gritando y reclamándole a Dios, al maldito destino el porqué de ello.

Jamás pudo obtener una respuesta…

Despertó…

Sobresaltada, sudando, llorando, con la respiración agitada, otra vez ese sueño. Ese extraño sueño que cada año en la misma fecha, la acechaba y la dejaba totalmente mal.

Salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Encendió la luz de la habitación, y después de servirse el agua, se sentó en la cocina un momento. Necesitaba despejar su mente, llena de sensaciones, de tristeza y sobre todo: miedo.

Porque sabía que ese sueño significaba algo que ella aún no lograba descifrar, que ese sueño le mostraba algo que más allá de ser fantasía le hacía sentir totalmente mal.

Y aunque le llamaran tonta por sentirse así, ella solo sabía que ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería, porque a pesar de haber sido una niña tenía esos sueños y presentía que siempre estarían ahí, acompañándola, esa misma fecha, siempre.

Un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento, alguien había bajado las escaleras. Cuando se percató él estaba ahí, parado en frente de ella. Observándola.

-Disculpa si te desperté.- le dijo ella a él. Él simplemente la miró, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-Todo bien?- preguntó notablemente preocupado.

-Sí eso creo.- dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa cansada.

-Qué sucede?- dijo él, pues no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

-Es solo que…

-Sí?

-Bueno, hay veces, sobre todo en estas fechas, que los sueños me acechan.- respondió ella, insegura.

-Te acechan?

-Así es, siempre es el mismo sueño, y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que conlleva el sueño.- le respondió ella a su novio.

-Qué sucede en él?- le dijo mientras se le acercaba pues sus ojos se habían abnegado en lágrimas

-No sé, pensarás que estoy loca o que soy tonta, pero en ella alguien muere, alguien a quien yo amo demasiado, pero lo que me desconcierta es que todo es tan diferente. Te reirás de mí, pero en el sueño somos ninjas.- señaló ella riéndose entre sus sollozos

-Ninjas he?

-Sí y tú, tu mueres durante una guerra, bueno no eres exactamente tú, pues tus ojos son más claros y bueno los poderes que no tenemos.- señaló ella inseguramente.- me vas a decir loca.- dijo ya más tranquila entre los brazos de él.

-No, no te diré loca.

-Ah no?

-No porque yo también a veces tengo sueños raros.- sentenció él.- hay un sueño en el que tú, y como dices, no eres exactamente tú, donde siempre estoy observándote hundiéndote en la tristeza por la muerte de alguien, intento hablarte pero nunca respondes…

-Suena igual de loco que lo que yo sueño.- dijo ella sorbiéndose la nariz, Neji se rió

-Es cierto lo es. Pero puedes estar tranquila aquí no hay guerras, ni clanes, ni aldeas de las que te puedas preocupar, aquí podremos vivir en libertad.- se abrazaron tiernamente y mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza ella se dejó hacer, hasta que de pronto…

-Neji?

-Sí…?

-Yo nunca mencioné nada del clan ni de la aldea por la que peleábamos…

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo, hasta que al fin ella habló…

-Cómo sabes que…

-Porqué yo soy ese muchacho por el que lloras…

No dijeron nada simplemente se miraron comprendiendo todo. Después de todo si estaban en este nuevo mundo era por algo, ella no era una persona supersticiosa o que se dejase llevar por istmos pero si de algo estaba segura era que aquél mundo en el que Neji moría existía, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente, eran libres, libres de elegir el destino que sufrirían. Después de todo lo que habían pasado para poder vivir juntos un enorme miedo la invadió así que, sin más, ella se limitó a besarlo, con necesidad, con pasión, con amor… amor contenido que su alma jamás pudo expresar en aquél tiempo pero que en ese momento podría ser liberado por fin.

-Siempre te he amado.- le dijo ella con tristeza y emoción a su vez…

-Y yo a ti…

Pues bien, eran dos almas que en aquél tiempo no pudieron estar juntas, ni siquiera los sentimientos se vieron revelados, pues Tenten después de la muerte de Neji, simplemente se sumió en la depresión y solo hacía misiones y entrenaba, jamás volvió a ser la muchacha alegre que solía ser, y Neji al ver eso, no pudo descansar en paz.

Y entonces pasó, en una misión rango S, la kunoichi murió, pues si bien, el la observaba desde el otro mundo, cuando vio su muerte pudo sentir miedo y dolor de verla morir. Y en ese instante cuando se reencontraron en el más allá, Kami-sama les dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir y ser felices y libres al fin.

No fue fácil encontrarse y volverse a amar, pero bueno, las mejores historias de amor suelen ser las más difíciles y regularmente sea cual sea su final, tiende a volver a unir a esas personas que en realidad se amaron.

Porque después de siglos, en la era moderna, al fin ellos estaban juntos y se amarían hasta la locura de ser necesario, se amarían y jamás se volverían a dejar.

Y fue así como esa noche se entregaron por completo a su amor, pues si bien habían estado muchas veces juntos, la sombra de Neji y Tenten ninjas jamás había sido revelada y esta noche, ellos fueron al fin libres, tanto para amar como para recordar.

Porque el amor supera las barreras del tiempo y el espacio.

**Ok, ok, sé que está un poco muy extraño, lo sé, entiendo que a mucha gente no le guste u_u pero tenía deseos de expresar mi profundo dolor por la pérdida innegable del NejiTen, pues si bien sé que muchas conservan la esperanza de que Neji de alguna forma reviva yo a pesar de contemplar la probabilidad no puedo dejar de sentirme muy triste por la muerte de Neji, así que hasta que no le veo revivido no podré quitarme este pesar de encima... (lo sé soy algo muy dramática)... pero en fin, si ellos no pueden estar juntos en la era ninja yo los puse juntos en una nueva era, basándome en la reencarnación...**

**Bueno espero que les agrade el fic y como siempre espero sus reviews...**

**Triste... no puedo dejar de estar triste por ello...**

**En fin...**

**Que tengan muy bonitas fiestas y que estén de lo mejor, espero que el año que viene sea mejor y que con él nuestro Neji reviva, sería hermoso... pero bueno... muchos saludos los quiere la futura Doctora Zally...**

**Besos y abrazos 3**


End file.
